The Fallen Angel
by King Of Crows
Summary: Arthur and her five children are dead due to the attack of death eaters leaving a Molly Weasley pregnant with Ron. Molly raises her Son as a single mom and let Ron experience the reality of world... But Molly Weasley passes away when Ron is almost ten. Ron Weasley will be on a journey where he faces the whole world which includes every Harry Potter characters AU story.
1. The Beginning

**This chapter is a repost. Chapter needed many changes. There are a few changes, that's all.**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter books and the characters are solely the property of JK Rowling. I am clearly not making any money out of this. Thank you and Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

 **The Beginning**

Molly Weasley was screaming in pain, loudly enough for the whole world could end due to the sound.. She looked around to find Pandora Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks and Minerva McGonagall staring at her with concern etching in their faces...

She lost here husband and her five children , two months ago, due to the war.

She was lost and desperate..She lost her family... But the only thing that keep her going was the baby, which is currently in her womb finding his way out to the world, where evil is reaping around destroying every remaining good left in the world...

Other than her three companions, there were two women healers in the place...which is an almost broken old house.. was now under the attack of the Death Eaters.. Molly's water broke when she was having a fight with some bloody death eater...

The house, where they are now, is also a hiding place for many witches and wizards...

The pain was unbearable...She had five pregnancies before...But this was causing more pain than ever... Maybe it was because of the nasty spell casted by the death eater she fought.

She could hear the loud voices of Minerva and Andromeda which clearly yelling at her to push...And like a final attempt,. she pushed with all her strength..And the pain was substituted by a beautiful screaming...

He was born...

He is here... Her son is here...

The screaming was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard...

"Oh my...," Molly saw Minerva bringing her right hand to her mouth while gasping. She looked at her, eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"He's beautiful", Minerva said.

The mediwitch bring back her baby after cleaning him... Molly sobbed when she saw her child...

The baby was looking at her with a pair of biggest ocean blue eyes she had ever seen.

The redhead infant was looking her with a curious expression in his face .

He had very less freckles.. But he was beautiful.

She was happy because of the baby in her arms, but sad at the same time that her husband or her other children can't see the new little guest..

She heard a little sound and looked up to find Albus Dumbledore looking at her child, smiling as always.

"Well, the little Weasley is finally here." he said.

"Yes, he is," she said, grinning like mad.

"Well Molly, you know that this place is being destroyed.. You and your child have to be moved into a safe place. And I think muggle world is now the better place." Albus said.

"No", she whispered, with venom in her voice. She can't run like a coward. Not after what happened two months ago...

"Molly, you know what is happening around us," Albus began slowly, " It's for your boy's safety...You know what happened two months..."

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TWO MONTHS AGO" Molly screamed, " MY HUSBAND AND MY CHILDREN DIED...AND THEY DIED FOR A REASON... BECAUSE THEY WANTED A BETTER WORLD... A WORLD WHERE THE BASTARD VOLDEMORT WILL NO LONGER EXIST.."

Molly was surprised as the others around her..She told his name..No she screamed his name...And it felt bloody wonderful... But her new born little son didn't like it and he begun to scream. She took a little time from others and begun to soothe her crying son until he stopped screaming.

Molly looked back at Albus and said with a determined voice, "I am going to stay Albus. My son needs to grow here..My son needs to know what happened to his family...My son needs to live in this dark world... Because I am so sure that he will live here like a king no matter what happens... Because he is my child and he is a Weasley. And Weasleys are strong and brave." Her voice was strong to make the whole world silent.

She looked back at her son. And he was staring at her, and suddenly he caught her finger with a nice grip.

"He's strong," Molly heard Andromeda saying.

She kissed his little nose and looked back at others.

"Minerva..., she spoke up with a little strain caused by her early screaming.

"Yes Molly..?," Minerva asked scooting near her.

"Will you be his godmother ?" she asked, "You're the reason why he's still alive. If you haven't rescued me from that evil death eater..."

"Yes" Minerva whispered, her eyes brimming with tears, " I will be his godmother"

She extended her hand for taking the little Weasley. Molly gave her son to his godmother. Minerva was looking at her baby like he was some type of rare treasure. Minerva found her strength to look back at Molly and asked,

" So, what is my Godson's name exactly ?,"

Molly took a breath and said, her voice a little more louder than before..

" Ronald Bilius Weasley"

Minerva looked back at the infant, who was currently is trying to grab her nose and said smiling...

"Ron Weasley... Welcome to the World"

* * *

A ten - year old Ron Weasley was running like a madman through the hallway of . Tears were sliding down through his cheeks. His Mum is in hospital. She was dying... He ran fast to room 310 and find his godmother looking sadly at him.

Ron stopped at the sight of a broken Minerva McGonagall. She hugged him tightly and he responded with the same intensity.

She retreated back wiping her tears and said, " She wants to meet you before she... before she..."

Ron didn't wait to hear anything else. He ran into the room. He stopped at the sight of his mother , lying in the bed, who had become rather skinny than she already was. She looked up caught his eyes and motioned him to come near her. Ron walked to his mother's bed and sat down on his knees at the floor.

Molly Weasley was having a deadly infection caused by the same bloody death eater who casted a spell at her ten years ago when she was pregnant.

She was fighting that infection for ten years and now it's the time for the infection to win. But she was glad that his son was not physically affected by the infection. She grabbed Ron's face and bring it closer to kiss his cheeks and forehead.

She was going to die...But she was dying happily. Because she had given everything she had to his son before her life is going to be taken away. Last ten years she taught everything she could teach him as a mother. And she was happy.

"Mom...Plzzze don't...go-go..". Ron was sobbing.

" My little Ronnie, look here son. It's my time to go. Everyone must leave this world one day. Mummy has to go." Molly said.

"No!... You can't.." Ron whispered while hiccuping.

"Now look here RONALD WEASLEY" Molly said in her scolding voice and smiled a little when she saw Ron looking at her.

"I have to go...And it's the time you have to live yourself Ron. You know the world outside is filled with darkness and a little light. Voldemort is gone. But it doesn't mean that the darkness left...There are Angels and Devils in the world...And you my son... You're a little devil, you know that right?'"

Ron nodded chuckling a little.

"You, my little devil, must be there for the angels. You'll be an odd one out there. And be happy to be like that. Where is the fun when everyone are being the same good man nice type guys yeah?" Molly asked.

Ron nodded kissing her forehead.

"Ron, don't you ever Dare listen what others are saying. Just do what it,..." She pointed at his chest "...tells you to do."

"Yes Mum, I will" Ron whispered loudly, while grabbing his mother's hands.

"And know one thing dear...If you have a dream to chase, nothing in the world can stop you..." Molly Weasley said.

Ron watched his mother shudder slightly... She was still...Her brown eyes lost its gleaming...She was gone...

Molly Weasley is dead.

Ron sobbed hard into his mother's chest. He couldn't tolerate the faith. He can never make her laugh again...He could never ever gets that Bone crushing hug..

He didn't noticed his godmother walking to him until she put her hands on his shoulder. He hugged his godmother like his life is dependent on her.

Minerva McGonagall looked at Molly Weasley while soothing her godson. She lived a great life. Molly Weasley was the strongest and bravest woman she had ever seen.

Now she looked back at her godson. He was brought into the world by none other than Molly Weasley. And the ten year little boy is brave and clever than any other children she has seen of his age.

Ron is going to be in Hogwarts next year.

Every Weasley died in the war except Molly and Ron. Even though there are many Weasleys, Ron was the youngest one. And now Molly is gone..And he is the last one of their genes... He's the last one of Arthur and Molly.

She had no idea what is going to happen next. A new chapter is opened for Ron.

 _Merlin help Ron Weasley..._

* * *

 **Molly Weasley is dead. And Ron is going to Hogwarts next year or not. It's his journey in his own ways.**

 **Just because Molly died, doesn't mean she is not anymore in the story. She is the key character. Ron's memory with Molly will be represented in his future journey . His journey includes the canon characters and it's plot except other Weasleys.**

 **Ron is not powerful, he is just the ordinary real Ron. His fate is changed a little. And I really want to characterize Ron as himself rather than giving him any special power.**

 **Next Chapter is on the way.**


	2. Unknown History

**Disclaimer: HP always belongs to JKR..**

 **Unknown History**

 **2100, February 27...**

This isn't happening...

Abbie Adams, who was currently the Minister of Magic of England, was walking towards the public interrogation room. She was now going to handle a very special and unbelievable case in her life time.

She walked into the room and saw numerous people in the gallery waiting for the interrogation to start. Meanwhile, at the centre of the platform, she saw him sitting in a chair in front of the interrogation table.

Famous writer, Mr. Martin Madison stood up for showing his respect for the Minister Of Magic. The 34 year old, Abbie Adams, shooked her hands with the 64 year old writer, and both of them sat down on their respective chairs.

" So Mr.Madison, I think it's the time for our interrogation right?" Abbie asked.

Martin nodded his head, smiling slightly.

Magical video recorders were capturing the interrogation and is telecasting lively across the world.

The issue represented by Martin Madison created almost a havoc around the world. Abbie laced through the reports in front of her. She took a deep breath and began,...

"Mr. Madison, I hope you do understand the situation. You're actually saying that the history of the Great Golden Trio is not true. I must dare say it is a serious accusation from a famous writer like you." She said.

Martin cleared his throat and said, "Minister I didn't say that the history of the Golden Trio is totally wrong. I am only saying that it's not exactly right. Many truths are still buried in darkness of the past."

" But Mr. Madison, we all have knowledge about the legendary Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom who had become best friends at Hogwarts in their first year itself. They had a great and adventurous life events which eventually led to the complete destruction of Voldemort. Thus all of the England or even the whole wizarding world are grateful to the Golden Trio even after so many years." The Minister said. The little crowd around the gallery which includes politicians, business men, and many of the officials, offered there murmers as they were agreeing the fact that already everyone knew.

Abbie also had a feeling that the people, who are now watching the interrogation in there magical TV live, were also voicing her statement.

"Minister, I also knew the tales of the three teenagers who bravely fought against the evil dark lord. And only half of the story is right." Martin said .

" So here you are saying that there was another person in the history who actually had fought Voldemort and done many more unbelievable things. Seriously Mr. Madison, a great writer like you can be a bit of daft sometime. You are talking about a Ron Weasley who was supposed to be dead at that time...And he was powerful enough to conquer the great Sphere of Elixir which is kept safely in the Department Of Ministry, in an unknown room, which is only known by the unspeakables."

Martin smiled lighly and asked, "Minister, I must say a few things, if you allow me?"

The Minister nodded, allowing the old man to continue. She tucked her long blonde hair behind her right ear, and looked at him with eager to know what he was going to say.

Martin looked around him and began to say,

" I think most of you will know about the Sacred Pureblood families which existed a long time ago. Weasleys were one of them. According to the history, Arthur Weasley and his five children died at the first wizarding war leaving his pregnant wife, Molly Weasley. Molly gives birth to a Weasley son a month after the terrible incident. And she raised that child, who is Ron Weasley, as a single mother and..."

"And both of them died almost 10 years after the incident ending the whole Weasley ancestry." finished a grumble voice. Abbie looked in the direction of the voice to see the head Auror, Alfred Gillian. The almost 8- foot Head Auror bowed in front of the minister and looked at Mr.Madison ...

"It's a known fact, Mr.Madison. I think we should discuss about the matter we are talking" Gillian said in his usual grumpy and unkind voice.

Abbie knew that the head Auror is a very bad person and a criminal. But no one ever had any evidence to prove the crimes he had done. So he is still an auror.

"Please to meet you, Head Auror." Mr.Madison greeted without standing up. And then said,

"Well you interrupted me...I was going to say that Molly Weasley had died due to an infection caused by the war. But Ron Weasley was very much alive."

There were few murmures and gasps around the gallery .

Abbie said, " But Mr. Madison in the history books it is told that the boy had died with his mother, Molly Weasley. And even if Ron Weasley was alive his name would have been in Hogwarts register, right?...And in Hogwarts admission books, no name is entered as Ron Weasley"

" Those History books were published only for 10 or 15 years ago. It was all lies...And the Hogwarts register book won't have the name of Ron Weasley. Because he studied in the Sacred Wizarding School Of India. His godmother, Minerva McGonagall and the famous Albus Dumbledore were his guardians." Martin said.

At that time the door of the interrogation room opened and Minister Of Magic in India arrived with his assistant. Both Ministers greeted each other. And the Indian Minister greeted Martin.

"Thank you Minister for doing this favor for me." Martin said gratefully while shaking their hands.

"It is my pleasure to help one of the famous writers in the whole world." the Indian Minister said back, grinning widely.

Then he took something from his assistant and put it in the table and he said, "As per the request of Mr.Madison, I hereby submit the copy of the register book of The Sacred School in India."

Abbie took out the copy and read the words which were unbelievable...

 ** _Sacred School, India_**

 ** _Registration form_**

 **Name: _Ronald Bilius Weasley_**

 **Guardian (s): Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore**

 **Admission Date: August 30, 1991**

 **Departure Date: May 10, 1997**

Video cameras were focused on the register book. Everyone was shocked with what they saw in the big screen in the gallery except for Gillian, who was wearing his same horrible expression, and Martin, who was simply smiling.

But Abbie can't believe what is happening. They were telling about a guy who was supposed to be dead at an age of ten, actually didn't die at that time. It's impossible. But she also know that lies can't be written in a magical register, even though names can be erased using dark magic, but a fake name can't be written in a magical school register book.

Martin's voice woke her up from her thoughts.

"Now I am sure everyone have finally accept what I am saying, right?"

"But ...ho...how can this happen?" Abbie stammered while asking.

"Actually Minister," The Indian Minister began to say, "Countries including India, Australia and Russia have two register books in their schools. Only one is shown towards the outside world, the other book is kept secret, so that only headmasters of the respective school, who doesn't have any dark magic possession, can only see or touch the secret register book. And when a name is registered in the open register book, it will also be registered in the secret register book automatically."

The Indian Minister seemed to hesitate for a minute and continued, " And the copy in your hands is taken from the secret register book, because...um,...because in the open book there was no mention of Ron Weasley. I think someone has erased it."

The whole room was silent, like someone had shot a silencing charm in the room.

Abbie's mind was racing with thoughts.

This means that Ron Weasley was alive at that time. And someone had erased his name from the open register book of The Sacred School. But why???

"Minister ?" a voice broke her thoughts and turned to see Gillian looking at her.

"Um... I'm okay" she said, while adjusting herself.

A short article was published by Mr.Madison, a few weeks ago, telling that there is only one person in the world who had actually conqured The Sphere of Elixir, and Harry Potter was not a horcrux and the history, which all thought was correct, is not really true.

She had talked with the Unspeakables and requested them to take video of the Sphere of Elixir to find anything related to the stories told by Martin Madison.

Many of the people, including her, had only saw the moving photographs of The Sphere Of Elixir. It was big sphere which glows brightly. And it was the energy source for floo transportations , provides stability for magical buildings and protect the identity of wizarding world from Muggle world. It was so powerful that it would take more than twenty highly trained aurors to even create a slight movement in the Sphere Of Elixir.

Maybe Ron Weasley was alive and would have fought Voldemort, but She was so sure that no one can conquer the Sphere Of Elixir.

"Well that was... interesting!" Abbie said finally., " So Ron Weasley was alive at that time and actually had fought against the Voldemort. So you are actually trying to say that there was another hero in the history who wasn't mentioned in history or admired." She asked to Martin.

Martin shook his head, chuckling slightly and said, "No Minister...Ron Weasley was not a hero... And he doesn't like being a hero. For him, being a hero is boring !!.."

"Oh...And what is your view about Harry Potter being a horcrux?" Abbie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I must say that Harry Potter is not a horcrux. In recent studies in the field of Dark Magic it's discovered that every living being can be made into a horcrux excluding Human beings.. As I know, Harry Potter is a Human, right?.. And horcrux can't be created in humans. Because, while one wizard or witch is making a horcrux, he or she is actually tearing a part of his or her soul into the thing which is turned into a horcux. Of all living beings only humans have self consciousness. And due to this soul can't enter into human body. Even if a soul is entered, the person will go insane or they will be in coma and possibly can be dead...It is a proven fact,. Minister." Martin said and began to drink a glass of water which was on the table.

The Indian Minister, who was sitting beside Gillian, was watching the scene curiously.

Madison had submitted experimental reports done by researchers to prove his points. Abbie read those reports and all of it were true. She can't believe anything. All of this information was overwhelming for her. She also drank a glass of water quickly.

" The history we all know was wrong. We actually forgotten someone who played a huge role in our lives back. We all got wrong assumptions about the drastic fate faced by Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Everything is unclear now. Now as I said in my article and I am going to tell the original event that happened back years ago. And l am using a high dose of veritaserum in a few minutes to prove that I'm telling the truth.", Martin said loudly.

At that exact moment the door to the interrogation room opened once again to show a panting and sweating Junior Auror. He ran towards the minister and gave a magical video clip to her. Abbie took it and looked at the young Auror, while raising an eyebrow at him.

He was panting like he had escaped from a giant beast. After a few seconds he said, "It...was from...the depart...ment of Mysteries...The Unspeakables gave me ...this..." He said , panting heavier, while pointing to the video clip.

Abbie put the clip in Magic Accceptor and looked at the the big screen around the gallery to watch.

In the screen, they can see the bright Sphere Of Elixir rotating slightly. Almost everyone, except Gillian and Madison, gasped at the next sight. There was something craved in the Sphere...His name was craved like a glowing dark magic in the sphere.

The video stopped. It took half an hour for everyone to settle down themselves after the shocking moment.

Martin Madison cleare his throat and said, "So I think another point of mine have been proven now." Everyone murmured there responee. _Of course, the impossible is proved now._

"So if you allow me,.." Martin looked at Abbie and said, ".. I could tell you the tale of an ordinary, average man who turned into something more than anyone expected. The tale of a man who inspired me...I could tell you the tale of the Last Weasley."

Abbie said," yeah of course.Go on, Mr.Madison". She said, her voice slightly audible. She gave him a bottle of veritaserum as per he asked and sat back to listen what he was saying. She saw the old man drinking the potion quickly.

When she (including the whole audience) was getting ready to hear the story which was vanished from history, Abbie's thought was still on the scene she saw a few minutes ago.

The unconquerable Sphere of Elixir was conquered by someone. ...Her mind can't erase the scene she saw.

In the middle of the glowing Sphere of Elixir, his name was exposed in ...like a dark light or something.

His name glowing Darkly in the bright sphere...

 **"RON WEASLEY"**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXO OXOXOX**

 **I know this chapter is confusing. I left many clues here. I didn't say that Ron will definitely go to Hogwarts, did I?**

 **Well as you now know he didn't go to Hogwarts..**

 **And this is happening in 2100 right?**

 **And why was the history books didn't have Ron's name?**

 **What would have happened at that time?**

 **And don't forget about the Sphere Of Elixir.**

 **I told you that Ron is still the same canon Ron with little change in his fate right?**

 **Then how did he mark his name in The Sphere Of Elixir..**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter... which will be updated in few more days.**

 **And I'm sorry that Ron is not in the Golden Trio. But believe me, he will great part of it soon enough.**

 **I will be back with the old timeline in next chapters..**

 **And thank you for those wonderful reviews..**

 **I hope your support..**

 **Thanks...️️**


End file.
